Griffons and Sad Endings
by Alice Bekett
Summary: Just as the last shriek fell, Wynne heard a sound she hoped she would never hear again. Mahariel was screaming, holding a fallen figure to her chest. Alarm shot through Wynne's back, and she ran over to see if she could help. Wynne stopped short, realizing that the figure didn't belong to any of their party.


Wynne watched as the young Dalish warrior sat in front of Leliana, enraptured with the tale of griffons. Leliana was smiling, as she knew this story was one of the Warden's favourites, and it was why she never tired of telling it to the young woman.

Wynne could understand why Mahariel was so fascinated, but the obsession was growing. Wynne wasn't particularly worried, for Mahariel still did her duties, but the obsession about the flying creatures seemed to take up what small amount of free time she still had.

Wynne sighed, and sat near the fire, holding her old hands up to the warmth. It had been six months since the Battle of Ostagar, and the band of random misfits had raised most of an army. All they really had left to do was to go with Levi Dryden to Soldier's Peak, go to Ostagar to get the dwarves' aid, and then return to Redcliffe to join Arl Eamon back to Denerim.

Wynne couldn't help but smile at the thought that they were almost done. The seemingly endless list of tasks that had needed doing had grown short, allowing the group some well-deserved rest in between traveling and darkspawn attacks. Despite the fact that the Blight had spread, and roadside battles had escalated in response to the horde's growth, things had never been so peaceful.

Suddenly, Leliana broke off her tale mid-sentence as Mahariel stood, and shared a knowing glance with Alistair. Wynne stood, knowing that despite the hatred shared between the two Wardens, that they knew that darkspawn were coming.

Suddenly, a dozen shrieks lurched out of the woods surrounding their camp, hissing and shrieking at each other. Wynne raised her staff, and began to cast spells that would delay them. Mahariel, Alistair, Tam (Mahariel's dog.), and Sten charged into the fray. Morrigan and Leliana were standing back, casting spells and shooting arrows. Wynne couldn't see Zevran, but knew that he was probably on the other side of the darkspawn, flanking them.

Just as the last shriek fell, Wynne heard a sound she hoped she would never hear again.

Mahariel was screaming, holding a fallen figure to her chest. Alarm shot through Wynne's back, and she ran over to see if she could help. Wynne stopped short, realizing that the figure didn't belong to any of their party.

The man, elf Wynne noticed, was balding, sore covered, and wore loose fitting Dalish armour that was in disrepair. Mahariel held him close, crying heavily. Wynne knelt beside the Warden, waiting for some explanation.

The elf opened his eyes, "Sorry... lethallin.."

"Don't be," Mahariel whispered, "It's my fault too, we shouldn't have gone into that damn cave."

"I'm... sick... singing... in my head."

"It's the taint," Mahariels' voice cracked.

"Help me..."

Mahariel's sobs increased in volume. She looked up at Wynne, "Please... there has to be something we can do!" 

Wynne felt a lump forming in her throat, "I cannot, young Warden. You know this."

"Oh, Tamlen," The Warden's voice was broken, "I'm sorry."

"Tell me... a tale... like before... Hurry... don't want.. to hurt... you."

"Okay," Through her tears, Mahariel began to recite what she knew of the griffons, "The Wardens used griffons during and before the fourth Blight. They were magnificent creatures with thirty foot wingspans, and could easily carry a Warden in heavy plate through a snowstorm."

Tamlen smiled weakly, grimacing. Wynne finally noticed the wound to his chest, once his hand shifted enough to reveal it.

Mahariel swallowed, "The riders and trainers would have to preen them, like we used to with Marethari's hawke," She swallowed hard, drawing her dagger from her belt, "They were proud. If they were angry with you, they would hit you against trees."

"please... lethallin... the pain..."

With a particularly heart wrenching sob, Mahariel carefully set the dagger in the grass. Wynne was spellbound as she watched the young Warden pull out the small doll that they had bought from the Wonders of Thedas in Denerim. It was a griffon, and it still held most of it's golden colour, despite the wear and tear it was subjected to.

"I bought this in Denerim. I thought... I thought you would like to see it."

Tamlen smiled, "It is... like you... to buy a... doll... in the... middle of... a Blight."

Mahariel smiled, the gesture making Wynne want to start crying herself. Mahariel set down the toy, and picked up the dagger, "Merrill would like it."

"She would," Tamlen agreed.

Without warning, Mahariel stabbed the dagger deep into the elf's body, another cry escaping her.

Wynne watched as Tamlen leant close to the Dalish warrior, "Thank you... Kera.."

Wynne stared, that was the Warden's first name? Whenever they met someone, the Warden always asked to be called by her title or first name. Wynne had thought that Leliana knew the young woman's name, because of their intimate relationship, but had never asked.

Mahariel was crying again, harder this time. the dagger fell from her numb hand, to lay dangerously close to her precious toy griffon. Wynne, carefully moved the toy, because she knew that the Warden treasured it above most of her other belongings.

The toy fit into Wynne's hands. It was soft, and was unlike anything the Tranquil would order, or make, for the youngest of apprentices.

Wynne knew why Mahariel had bought it. Each of them had something that they carried on their person that was special. Alistair had his worry token, and she herself had the Silver Aron. The griffon toy had become Mahariel's special thing, her special reminder to keep her strength.

She would need it now, preferably not stained with the blood of someone clearly so close.

Wynne rested a hand on the elf's shoulder, "I do not know how you Dalish honour your dead, but I'm sure the others and myself will try."

Mahariel nodded, whimpering. She carefully lay Tamlen on the grass, and wiped her eyes, "I thought he was dead."

"I don't understand," Wynne said softly.

"We... before I was recruited, we were in the Brecillian Forest. We found an ancient ruin, in a cave. There was a mirror, and ancient elven mirror. Tamlen touched it, and disappeared. I contracted the taint, and was recruited into the Wardens. I thought... the clan thought... he was long dead."

"I'm sorry, really I am. The taint, however, is painful. He suffered for a long time, but now he can rest peacefully."

Mahariel nodded, and looked around. Surprisingly, no one was staring. The men were dragging the corpses of the shrieks away, and Morrigan was getting ready to burn them. Leliana was standing nearby, her face pinched with worry and fear.

Leliana rushed over with a gesture, and knelt on Mahariel's other side, "Is he Tamlen?" She asked.

Mahariel nodded. Leliana's face grew dark, "Oh.. oh Kera. I'm so sorry, my love," Leliana wrapped her arms around her lover, and looked at Wynne.

Wynne sighed, and carefully stood, her knees creaking. She gently lay the toy griffon in Leliana's open hand.

Mahariel sniffled, "We need to dig a grave."

"I'll let them know," Wynne said quietly.

"We need an oak staff and a cedar branch. As well as a sapling."

Wynne smiled reassuringly, "This will be done."

Mahariel nodded, and took the griffon from Leliana.

Wynne went back to the centre of camp, and caught Sten's attention, "Sten. I need you to dig a grave."

"Why? The darkspawn are being buried, and I thought you burned your dead."

"We do, but the Dalish do not."

Sten's eyebrows rose, "If it is needed, it shall be done."

"Thank you, Sten."

Wynne approached Morrigan next, "Can you identify oak and cedar trees?"

"Of course I can. Why, do you wish to learn how?" Morrigan's voice dripped sarcasm.

"No. We need a cedar branch and an oak staff to bury Mahariel's friend."

"The bard? I thought she would wish to be burned, like her Prophet."

"No. Not Leliana. A Dalish friend that was suffering from the taint."

"It shall be done."

Wynne nodded, and waited. Several hours passed, with Mahariel staying close to the body of her friend, and Leliana staying with her.

Sten soon had the grave dug, at the edge of the clearing, and Morrigan returned with a cedar branch, and a plain oak staff that had clearly been hastily carved. Wynne spotted a young sapling growing at the edge of camp, and began to dig it up, roots and all, just in case.

Mahariel and Leliana brought Tamlen to the grave at the far side of the clearing, where Sten had dug the hole. Together, they lowered him inside.

Mahariel took the staff and branch from Morrigan, and lay them on either side of Tamlen, muttering words that Wynne didn't recognize. Mahariel then climbed out of the hole, dirt stained and on the verge of tears again. Sten and Alistair began to fill the hole again, and at the end, Mahariel planted the sapling over the grave.

When she was finished, she knelt beside the grave, saying more words from the language Wynne did no recognize. _It must be Dalish._

"May Fen'Harel never find you," Mahariel concluded, standing.

Leliana rested a hand on Mahariel's shoulder. Their friends began to dissipate, all except for Mahariel, Leliana, and Wynne. Mahariel broke the silence first.

"The staff is to help him find his way to the afterlife. And the branch is to keep Fen'Harel's Ravens away."

"The sapling?" Leliana asked.

"It's a tradition that helps keep the forests alive. We feed the forests, since they protect us."

Wynne nodded, "It makes sense."

Leliana nodded, "I may not agree with your beliefs, but I respect them."

"Same with me," Mahariel replied. She swallowed, and sighed, "I'm going to miss him."

"I know how close you two were," Leliana replied.

"We should try to get a letter back to the clan. I doubt they'll be able to receive it right away, but we can try."

"Of course, darling. We can write several copies, and leave them with other clans, or give them to Zathrian's clan to spread around."

Wynne nodded, "I'm sure they would like to know what's going on with you, as well."

Mahariel nodded, "Thank you, but... I- I think I need to be alone for a while."

"We'll be here if you need us," Wynne said quietly.

Mahariel nodded, and sat at the end of the grave, hands going to the pouch where she kept the toy griffon.

(LINE BREAK)

This is a really random one-shot that came to me after I finished skimming through my new _Dragon Age: The World of Thedas_ today. This is unbeta'd, so if you find any mistakes, please let me know so I can fix them.

As always, feel free to review or PM me, but please only constructive criticism.

I do not own Dragon Age.


End file.
